


Сомнения

by WTF_History_Porn_2020



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_History_Porn_2020/pseuds/WTF_History_Porn_2020
Summary: Когда хотел как лучше, а получается как всегда
Kudos: 2
Collections: WTF_History_Porn_2020: тексты G - PG-13





	Сомнения

— Не могу понять, что, их, собственно, так возмущает? Почему меня считают деспотом? Я требую только самые элементарные вещи, — вопрошал Павел Петрович, обращаясь к Марии Фёдоровне. — Прежде всего, посещаемость. Во-вторых, единые правила оформления студенческих работ. Я сам, что ли должен по всему тексту исправлять кавычки на «ёлочки», потому что у них, видите ли, "лапки"? Что касается тем дипломных работ — да, нужно приходить за ними ко мне лично, — продолжал заведующий кафедрой альтернативной истории. — Наработки по отдельным вопросам должны слиться, как солдаты в единый строй, в общую картину.

Мария Фёдоровна, заведующая кафедрой ксенобиологии, понимающе кивала. Павел Петрович между делом любовался корешками книг её обширной библиотеки и её собственноручными рисунками доисторических диковинных растений.

— Вот, смотрите, — Павел Петрович подошёл к компьютеру и пошевелил по столу мышкой. — На сайте кафедры я завёл раздел для анонимных вопросов и предложений. Иногда пишут по делу. Но чаще кидают про меня мемы. Ещё хорошо, что на историческую тематику.

— Может быть, чтобы поднять популярность у студентов, вам нужно показать им себя с другой стороны? Дать им почувствовать, что вы с ними на одной волне? Как раз на носу конец первого полугодия…

— Как что-то может быть на том, чего нет? — усомнился завкафедрой, скосив взгляд в зеркало.

— Можно организовать с участием студентов предновогодний фестиваль. Пусть проявят свои таланты…

— А когда к сессии готовиться? Хотя, с другой стороны, верно. Преподаватель истории должен быть Фридрихом II в учебном процессе и Людовиком XIV во внеучебной работе.

Когда Катя Нелидова вошла в сад, окружавший кафедру Марии Фёдоровны, ей пришлось немного подождать около круглой беседки. Затем дверца кабины, оборудованной в беседке, приоткрылась, и из неё появилась Мария Фёдоровна, держа в руках два керамических горшка длиннолистными перистыми папоротниками. 

— Вот, слетала в триасовый период, добыла для оформления кабинета ксеноботаники. Катя, один можешь отнести на кафедру к Павлу Петровичу.

Мария Фёдоровна гордилась этой студенткой и считала её своей помощницей, хотя так было далеко не всегда.

— Мария Фёдоровна, я сегодня не только за этим. Павел Петрович опять просит машину времени к себе в Гатчину. На его кафедре намечается масштабный историко-экспериментальный проект.

— Да я бы с удовольствием, но сколько можно её возить туда-сюда? Она и так барахлит, заедает каждый раз. Эта колымага у нас «времён Очаковских и покоренья Крыма».

— Да-да, почти двадцатилетней давности.

— И как студентам ей пользоваться? Это просто нарушение техники безопасности. То при отправке в прошлое на полвека промажет, то в настоящее вернёт не за неделю хотя бы до контрольной или защиты, чтобы можно было данные наблюдений в порядок привести, а за полчаса до неё, и беги на пару во всей попаданческой амуниции…Денег на ремонт нет — Павел Петрович ворчит, что при предыдущей завкафедрой всё потратили на потёмкинские деревни.

— Это же машина времени, как у неё может кончиться срок службы?

— Как у любой аппаратуры. Другое дело, если бы их было две. Тогда одну засовываем в другую (а не уместится целиком — разбираем на запчасти), потом наоборот, и так обновляем их до бесконечности. Но нужна вторая машина, и всё опять упирается в пункт первый — финансы.

Грузовое такси подъехало к учебному корпусу в Гатчине. Здесь был организован спорткомплекс, где студенты проходили экстремальную попаданческую подготовку. Десант в далёкие эпохи требовал безупречной физической формы. Один придворный бал средней продолжительности сжигал уйму калорий. Что говорить о тех, кого отправляли в деревню крестьянами, а не в высший свет. Этикет и танцы отрабатывались до автоматизма здесь же, в спортивном зале. Студенты частенько пугали младшекурсников физруком Аракчеевым, который был горазд только так гонять учащихся до седьмого пота.

Дверь такси открылась, Катя вышла, завидев издалека Павла Петровича и физрука, стоявших перед ровным строем студентов и студенток. Аракчеев дал команду, и несколько парней побежали к автомобилю разгружать упакованные запчасти машины времени. Нелидова же подошла к Павлу Петровичу.

— Я слышала о планах по поводу фестиваля. Если что, я как раз могу помочь с фотографом, — предложила Катя. — У меня есть контакты Левицкого, в школе он фотографировал наш класс и оформлял выпускной альбом, — и она показала Павлу Петровичу фото на смартфоне. Преподаватель пригляделся внимательнее к её профилю на странице: школа, где она училась — престижнее некуда, плюс участие в школьном самодеятельном театре…

— Кстати, я могу заняться и постановкой спектакля. — продолжала студентка. — Есть идея сделать современную версию «Гамлета».

По правде говоря, Катя мечтала о поступлении в театральный, но понимала, что её внешность и рост — не самый востребованный типаж.

— «Гамлет»? Мне это весьма близко... — задумался преподаватель.

— Павел Петрович, разрешите обратиться, — поднял руку один из студентов, оставшихся в строю, по фамилии Ростопчин. — Катя Нелидова будет тим-лидом нашей креативной команды. Мы расшерим этот ивент во всех мессенджерах за пару кликов и соберём донат методом краудфайндинга… Павел Петрович, почему вы делаете фейспалм?

— Потому что мы говорим на русском языке. Иностранных заимствований мне хватает и в ваших курсовых и дипломах.

— Он имел в виду, что в рамках фестиваля можно устроить лотереи, розыгрыши и платные мастер-классы. Тогда мы соберём денег, и может быть, хватит даже на новую машину времени — пояснила Катя.

Репетиции были в самом разгаре, и из актового зала часто слышался рабочий шум и гудёж. Как-то студент Саблуков чуть приоткрыл дверь в актовый зал, как в него на скорости влетела кроссовка, просвистев из дольнего угла сцены прямо над головой Павла Петровича. Обувь была любимого Катиного нежно-зелёного оттенка. Потерев ушиб и убедившись, что от удара не пострадал телефон, Саблуков продолжил стоять в дверях с вопросом в глазах.  
— Обычный репетиционный процесс, — строгим голосом пояснил Павел Петрович.

Как-то после занятий Павел Петрович обратился к студенту Ивану Кутайсову, одному из своих новых дипломников:

— У вас тема как раз касается истории моды и причёсок. Сможете для представления соорудить дамские и мужские парики? Нужно не менее десяти штук. Будет зачтено как практическая часть дипломной.

— Павел Петрович, без проблем. Другое дело, что студенты устали от муштры на этих репетициях. Говорят, что это в ущерб учебному процессу, а у них скоро другие экзамены. Ну, и обсуждают, что вы везде тянете вашу Нелидову, - добавил Иван.

«Почему так? Я выбиваюсь из сил, и всё равно настраиваю всех против себя,» — размышлял Павел Петрович, оглядывая полки с методическими пособиями своего бывшего научного руководителя Н. И. Панина. От тревожных мыслей заведующего вскоре отвлекли сборы в дорогу.

— Сегодня лекцию у вас буду вести я, — спустя несколько дней объявила Мария Фёдоровна, заходя в аудиторию. — Павел Петрович уехал на конференцию в Москву. Катя, поможешь мне включить презентацию?

На конференции Павла Петровича сопровождал Кутайсов, приглашённый понаблюдать заранее, как проходят защиты, и заодно поработать в московских библиотеках и музейных архивах по истории костюма.

— Вы заметили, Павел Петрович, ту студентку, тёмненькую, в малиновой блузке, которая задавала вопрос за вопросом? Её зовут Аня Лопухина. Мы с ней поговорили — она просто влюблена... в ваш предмет, конечно же! — сообщил Кутайсов после кофе-брейка. 

— Неужели она поедет из Москвы к нам под Питер? Или что вы уже успели ей наобещать?

— Я сказал, что наша кафедра даст новые возможности — не только изучать историю, но и делать её. Видели бы вы, как загорелись её глаза!

— Да, конечно… Надеюсь, и про наш уровень технического оснащения вы рассказали как есть… А может, это и вправду мелочи.

После возвращения из Москвы настроение заведующего кафедрой заметно переменилось. К студентам он стал будто бы менее строг, чаще улыбался. Однако с Марией Фёдоровной виделся и советовался всё реже, несмотря на многолетнее сотрудничество двух кафедр и то, что вдвоём они подготовили ни много ни мало десять аспирантов. Кто-то из них мог бы унаследовать заведование в будущем... Нелидову Павел Петрович постепенно отстранил от руководства организацией фестиваля, сославшись на то, что спектакль уже готов, а в танцевальном номере Аня будет смотреться лучше. Тогда Катя занялась подготовкой к педагогической практике в своей родной школе и часто пропадала за книгами на кафедре у Марии Фёдоровны, в её библиотеке. Павел Петрович также в суете организационной не бросал и научную работу.

— Итак, Анечка, вы же любите всевозможные исторические тайны и загадки? Ваш проект будет посвящён истории Мальтийского ордена. Может быть выльется и в диссертацию на степень магистра. Я верю, вы обязательно справитесь!

— Постараюсь, Павел Петрович! Но у меня к вам одна маленькая просьба. Вы знаете Пашу Гагарина? Пожалуйста, не особенно его валите на экзаменах. Он только что после армии, а для них история — не профильный предмет.   
— Разумеется, Аня, я же человек гибкий, а не такой самодур, каким меня считают, — заметно нехотя, но всё же улыбнулся преподаватель.

Как-то в столовой за порцией тилапии (студенты-технари называли её «энтальпия») Аня доверительно разговорилась с однокурсницами.

— Зря я сюда поступила. Всегда обожала исторические фильмы — роскошные костюмы, галантные манеры, таинственные интриги — а теперь хоть не смотри, одни спойлеры!

Вечером преподаватель вновь открыл анонимный раздел на сайте. Сегодня урожай был немалым: и гифка с уже знакомой летающей кроссовкой, и ещё одна, с неловким падением заведующего на сцене актового зала во время последних репетиций нового танца с Анной, и картинка с персонажами в костюмах XVII века с лицами его и Ани и намёком, что, дескать, «у нашего Людовика XIV его новая Лавальер хромает в предмете на обе ноги».

В коридоре послышался шум шагов, и Павел Петрович вышел навстречу. Это были студенты Пален, Никита Панин— племянник того научрука, и, кажется, кто-то с английского отделения кафедры иностранных языков. Это отделение в последнее время претендовало на небольшое помещение, где Павлу Петровичу было так удобно хранить материалы о Мальтийском ордене.

— У нас сегодня отработка лабораторной работы. Вы помните, Павел Петрович? — спросили они.

— Конечно, проходите. Как работать с машиной, вы знаете, инструктаж не нужен?

— Если честно, ваша помощь немного понадобится, — ответили студенты, пройдя в кабинет. Пален остался в коридоре. Машину включили в сеть, со скрипом открылась дверца, и, помигав секунды две-три, зажглось табло над пультом управления. 

— Куда вам нужно отправиться?

— Э-э... XIX век, самое начало. («Моя любимая эпоха», — подумал Павел Петрович). — Год... Пусть 1801. Лучше март.

— Хорошо, — преподаватель начал вводить дату. Панин стал открывать сумку.

— Подождите, я только возьму методичку.

Из сумки выпал какой-то небольшой предмет и со стуком упал на пульт. Дверцы начали закрываться, и студенты успели покинуть машину. Павел Петрович остался внутри.

  
***

Прозвенел школьный звонок, и ученики побежали на урок истории. В класс вошла практикантка. Она грустно поглядела в окно, затем опустила глаза на свои бумаги и после задумчивой паузы начала:  
— Меня зовут Екатерина Ивановна. Тема сегодняшнего урока — начало правления императора Александра I. 


End file.
